imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Warrior PK Combo
Two Warrior Combos for PKing. First combination: This method is for Level 20+: Rage > Berserk (It would help much more if it is II) > Slam > Slam > Wild Swing > Slam > Slam > Wild Charge > Depends on what you have left. Wild Swing and Wild Charge can be used alternatively according to the situation. This method provides more slams at once so you will be able to stun the target fast and easy. I have observed this method, it has an amazing DPS [Damage Per Second] (almost as fast as a ranger if performed flawlessly). However, it can be slow to start up, uses Berserk earlier and can be ineffective and unreliable if Rage fails to do its job properly. I believe that using this combination will be effective against Mages and obviously Rangers as well. Here it is explained in further detail when sparring a Mage class: - Rage > Berserk (Gives critical and regains crystals) - Slam > Slam (Break down shields and if executed well, may cause damage and stun. Stun is highly recommended at this point to perform the next steps smoothly and effectively) - Wild Swing (If shields are broken down and stun has been caused, Wild Swing will do significant damage to the health, especially if a critical has been performed. Otherwise, the Wild Swing will bring down the remaining shields and do sufficient damage) - Slam > Slam (Causes more damage and stun and prevents the mage from running or reshielding and healing) - Wild Charge (Again, stuns and prevents the mage from running, reshielding and healing) Note: Stuns from either Slam or Wild Charge DO NOT cause stun if the mage has shields. Do not bother wasting a Wild Charge as the first strike, unless they have frozen you and you need to get close. I would recommend buffing before doing this. For the Ranger class: - Rage > Berserk (If the ranger knows your are targeting him/her, they may Shift and run. At this point, Wild Charge may be used after buffing up. Otherwise, continue with the next steps normally) - Slam > Slam (Causes stun and significant damage if Rage is doing a good job) - Wild Swing (While Slam has caused stun, using Wild Swing will consume most of the ranger's health, especially if a critical has occurred) - Slam > Slam (Causes more damage (especially if critical has occurred) and further stun the ranger, preventing him/her from running or Shifting) - Wild Charge (Causes further stunning to prevent the ranger from running) By now, the ranger should be dead or almost dead. Pros & Cons: Pros: - High DPS - High stun rate - Reasonably effective against mages and rangers - Bull Rush is available to escape Cons: - Ineffective if Rage criticals fail - Wastes Berserk - Slow start up Second combination: Get close, Rage > Hit > Wild Swing > Slam > Slam > (if they run) Wild Charge > Slam until 0 crystals > Berserk > (if they run again) Bull Rush > Slam > Slam > Depends on what you have left. Wild Swing and Wild Charge may be usedaccording to the situation. In the beginning of the combination, "Hit > Wild Swing", is used to squeeze in an extra attack while usig Wild Swing at the same time, so two attacks can be executed in the time of one. It may also help to raise the chance of critical with Rage. If you wish to use two Wild Swings in the time of one Rage, It is recommended to use Wild Swing without hitting beforehand. This method is not particularly effective when sparring a mage since the stun rate is lower than the first method, giving mages to run, reshield and heal. Pros & Cons: Pros: - Stronger damage in the beginning - Effective for chasing Cons: - Ineffective against mages - Using Bull Rush limits the chance of escape - Ineffective if Rage criticals fail Combination 3 (Maximum damage dealt, Minimal damage taken: There are 3 parts to this. One for warrior, one for ranger and one for mage. Your main goal is to not allow the opponent to attack you. Let's start with the easiest class to win in a 1v1 with a Warrior; a Ranger. NOTE: SLAM 3 IS RECOMMENDED FOR THESE COMBINATIONS Here is an effective combination that will either; A) Defeat the Ranger ''OR ''B) Get the Ranger down to very low HP which then in a few more hits, you can finish off the Ranger: Rage (For criticals) > Wild Swing '''(To deal damage and regain crystals lost by Rage) > Slam spam (To stun and deal sufficient damage) > Berserk (To regenerate crystals) > 'Wild Charge '(To make sure the ranger doesn't get away because Wild Charge Stuns the opponent) > Slam spam (To stun and deal damage/finish off) > Wild Swing (To finish off) > '''Repeat (If needed) Summary: Rage > Wild Swing > Slam spam > Berserk > Wild Charge > Slam spam > Wild Swing > Repeat (if necessary) Now, let's do the Mage (Similar to the Ranger): Rage '''(For criticals) > '''Wild Swing (To break shields) > Slam spam (To stun and deal sufficient damage/finish off shields if Wild Swing hasn't already done so.) > Berserk '(To regain crystals) > '''Slam spam '(To finish off/get to low HP) > 'Wild Charge '(-ONLY USE IF MAGE TRYS TO GET AWAY-, To stun and regain crystals) > 'Wild Swing '(Finish off) > 'Slam '(if necessary) > Repeat (If necessary) '''Summary: Rage > Wild Swing > Slam spam > Berserk > Slam spam > Wild Charge > Wild Swing > Slam (if necessary) > Repeat (if necessary) Now let's do the Warrior (Similar to the Mage and Ranger but has some extra steps): Last Resistance '(This is because the opposing warrior with probably use > Wild Swing > Slam spam > Berserk > Slam spam, so you don't lose much HP) > '''Rage '(For criticals) > 'Wild Swing '(To deal a good amount of damage) > 'Slam spam '(To stun and deal a lot of damage) > 'Wild Charge '(To regain crystals and make sure the Warrior doesn't try to make a run for it and to make some time for the next move) > 'Berserk '(To regain crystals) > 'Slam spam '(To deal some damage) > 'Wild Swing '(To deal some damage/crystal regen) > 'Slam '> '''Repeat Summary: Last Resistance > Rage > Wild Swing > Slam spam > Wild Charge > Berserk > Slam spam > Wild Swing > Slam > Repeat Remember:- Use Last Resistance effectively - Your maximum amount of crystals at Level 20+ is 4.5 (Meaning if you Slam, hitting once will gain you another crystal) - Getting hit gives a chance of regaining 1 crystal - Having shields will make you invulnerable against Stun from Mages Guides: - Quick Slots: http://global.com2us.com/forum/showthread.php?t=9567 - Last Resistance: http://global.com2us.com/forum/showthread.php?t=9801 How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help NOTES: Remember to save Wild Charge until they use escape skills (Shift and Teleport) Category:Warrior Category:PvP Category:Guide